


Bluntly Speaking

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Crime Fighting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Song fic request fulfilled based on Wakin’ Up the Devil – Hinder
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader





	Bluntly Speaking

Almost midnight  
I’m just sitting at the bar  
You slide right up  
Whisper ‘I know who you are’

Jay Briscoe hadn’t come out tonight with the intentions of getting involved with anyone. But sometimes things didn’t go according to plan. He had set out with intentions of getting shitfaced and going back to his hotel room and sleeping it off. He wasn’t in the mood to muddle through bullshit and games. So when you had sat next to him and bluntly propositioned him you had caught his attention. 

Running his gaze over your body Jay could feel the animal within stirring. You were attractive and serving yourself up on a silver platter. Probably had no idea what you were getting yourself into. His lip turned up in a half-smirk, half-sneer considering delivering a rejection and continuing with his original plan for the evening. But something in your reaction to his expression, maybe the blown pupils or the way you bit your lip and breathing quickened made him pause. 

And you want a little company tonight

You need a little love, I can give it to you right

Be careful what you wish for

If I’m gonna drive, girl it’s gonna be one hell of a ride

All it took was a slight nod of approval and you were climbing on Jay’s lap, running your hands over his shoulders and chest before your lips met and you sunk into his kiss, his fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of your hips as you squirmed in his lap. 

Breaking apart for air, Jay settled you comfortably on his lap, keeping you perched as he reached for his beer, his hand rubbing circles on your hip bone as the two of you conversed in low tones. He was pretty sure he was going to take you back to his room, but Jay wasn’t one to make rash decisions. So he would have a few beers and let you play with him a bit and see if you got his motor revving before he got you out of here. If the way you had kissed him was any indication of your prowess, then he wasn’t going to be disappointed. 

Up walks some guy  
Starin’ a hole through me  
Grabs her too tight

A few beers later and Jay was ready to blow the joint until some dickhead decided to interrupt. Jay glared at the man who apparently thought he was tough shit as he grabbed your arm and trying to pull you out onto the empty dance floor. 

The guy must have been feeling brave as he tugged you off Jay’s lap and started dragging you despite your protests. Jay’s temper flared and he slammed down his beer mug and rose to his feet, stalking after the man with a predator’s grace. Grabbing your hand he pulled you free and sent you back to the bar with a slap on your ass before turning to square up with the man. 

Then he pulls her off my knee

I didn’t come here lookin’ for a fight  
But if you’re gonna bark boy, you better have a bite  
I ain’t been crazy in a really long time  
But you’re about to need a good friend tonight

In seconds fists were flying, Jay pounding the man’s flesh as he fell to the ground, curling in on himself to try to ward off Jay’s fury. Jay rose to his feet, breathing heavily as he glared down at the man, wiping the back of his hand over the split lip from the one hit the man had landed, and kicking him in the ribs before turning back to you. 

You were watching with wide eyes, knowing the violence should probably scare you away, but it only made you more drawn to the wild man. It was why you had approached him after all, curious as to whether his crazy violent persona in the wrestling ring carried into real life, and you were pleased to see it did. Now you could only hope it would seep into the bedroom as well. 

Grabbing your purse you quickly latched onto Jay’s outstretched hand, letting him lead you out of the bar. He didn’t speak, his eyes still lit with fire as he pushed you into a cab and climbed on top of you, kissing you with a fiery passion that you felt to your core. You were never more grateful for a short cab ride as minutes later it pulled up to Jay’s hotel. 

The two of you wasted no time getting to his room, clothing flying as soon as the door was shut behind you as Jay moved you towards the bed as he attacked your neck, leaving bite marks littered along the flesh as you tumbled onto the mattress. Your legs wrapped around Jay as he lined himself with your entrance, pushing into you with a gentleness that surprised you given the roughness of the action before, but once he was seated fully inside Jay was quick to pick the pace back up, slamming into you with a force that almost hurt. 

Moans and grunts filled the hotel room as you fucked, fingers leaving red marks down skin, teeth sinking into tender flesh as your baser instincts controlled your coupling. Jay hitched your leg up over his shoulder, opening you up to him as he pounded away, his rough fingers toying with your pussy as he fucked you, his dark eyes watching as you played with your nipples, twisting and pulling at the tightened peaks with your fingers, your eyes closing in pleasure as Jay drove you to the edge. With a final slam into you, you felt his seed fill your cunt and you gave a harsh twist to your nipples making yourself cum as Jay’s thumb pressed into your clit. 

After cleaning yourself up you dressed quietly, not expecting any further for what this was. So you were a bit surprised when Jay called out to you as you were reaching for the door. 

“Why don’t you leave me your number? I’ll give you a call next time I’m in town. Maybe we can do this again.” He said from where he was reclined on the bed. You paused for a moment, considering before walking over to the little desk and jotting your name and number down on the hotel notepad. Blowing him a kiss you walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind you with a smile on your face.


End file.
